1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the use of phototherapy to treat the symptoms of seasonal and perennial allergic rhinitis.
2. Description of Related Art
Allergic rhinitis (also commonly known as hay fever) is a condition that occurs when allergens such as pollens cause inflammation of mucous membranes in the nose. Symptoms including sneezing, itching, nasal discharge, and/or congestion. Perennial and seasonal allergic rhinitis afflict millions of persons throughout the world.
Treatment of allergic rhinitis has traditionally been accomplished through the use of systemic medications, antihistamines, decongestants, steroids, and long-term immunotherapy. Each of these treatment modalities has advantages and disadvantages but typically no single modality or combination of modalities can completely relieve all of the symptoms of allergic rhinitis.
In contrast to and/or as a supplement to those traditional treatments, phototherapy has relatively recently been found to be effective in treating allergic rhinitis. Although phototherapy has been used for many years to treat various skin conditions (such as acne, psoriasis, pigmented lesions, and wounds, and to help tighten sagging skin, reduce wrinkles, and stimulate circulation, to name a few), and lasers have been used in surgical applications (including to treat various conditions in the nasal cavity such as legions, polyps etc.), studies have recently shown that phototherapy can also be used to help temporarily reduce or eliminate symptoms of allergic rhinitis. The present disclosure provides a convenient, safe, and affordable device and methodology for making available that treatment.